Priorities
by TheSherlockedAvatar
Summary: A very short Gully (GusxMolly) One-shot. It's just another routine night at Lou's Coffee shop discussing the murder case, until it's not.


This is my first ever fanfiction so Im sorry if this is actual crap. Please feel free to tell me if it is crap, or anything I can do to improve writing because I have ideas but no skill to execute them. But anyways I begin my journey into writing kind of! *throws confetti*

* * *

He and Molly sat down as they have another night talk at Lou's Coffee shop, with Molly doing most of the talking as usual. It's somehow become a regular thing, to eat there and compare notes on the case. Despite his lack of anything really thought provoking, she's glad every single time he's able to visit. Then again so is he, with the pressure getting worse for the both of them. However the case notes isn't his only reason for having this sense of need to repeat these visits so, if not unnecessarily, often.

He would listen. He would always listen to everything she had to say, thinking about how smart this deputy was. Heck he would learn something every visit and he would carry on that new knowledge in anyway he could. Whether it was checking his ears every night for any kind of insect "residue" or any other small thing she had let him know. He had no reason to be here than to listen, well other than attempting to give any new case information of course. He being just as determined as much as she was to catch this maniac, this Lorne Malvo, only they truly knew about.

But Tonight was different. Very different. Molly was talking about how stressed she was over Bill's incompetence, or even her own incompetence. "_Nonsense_" he thought, that word shouldn't be anywhere near Molly. He decided to say something, well he was going to, until something clicked in his head. Suddenly he wasn't just listening, but looking. Doing his own thinking for a change.

Looking up he saw a beautiful woman, who's hair glowed under the moonlight that peered through the shop's window. A woman who had changed him, or at least, inspired change in him. Someone who was able to have this much an effect on him night by night. Someone who got him out of this bleak shell of a life, alone and lost attempting to raise a wonderful little girl (who better not have some secret boyfriend) he was so lucky to have. He thought suddenly, that she did not deserve this. Did not deserve this kind of "world" where spiders can do such a thing to someone's neck. The world she wouldn't want to live in.

The next few seconds were a blur, but the aftermath was what stuck in his memory. Her frozen, unmoving lips as she stared into his eyes as though he was Lester Nygaard himself, someone he hasn't had the "pleasure" of encountering yet. But if it wasn't for him he wouldn't be doing any of this right now, or be in this insane position in fact, because what he just did came flooding back in his mind with one rushed wave.

He had leaned over the counter, and kissed her. Only for a brief second, but kissed her none-the-less. An uncomfortable silence enveloped as Lou, who he thanked God must have missed it, delivered them their usual Milkshakes. Then the silence lifted, through his own blabbering mouth and his hands in his face.

"I- I am so... Aw jeez. Aw jeez I don't know what to sa-"

"My first priority is this case deputy, and your's should be the same."

He stared, nodding in understanding and rejection, until his brain got enough courage to process what she had said exactly. "_First priority_" he thought. "_Does she mean..._" Now he was even more confused.

"Of course. understood Ma'am." he responded, unwavering in all seriousness, "shutting that shit down" as the lieutenant put it. He really needed to get his act together for once in his life, now if all times.

She nodded as well, with a smile starting to curve on her lips, as though she was trying to hold it back.

"Good."

She took a sip of her milkshake, with her own eyes deep in thought.

"But uh... hey, looks like I win again!" She looks up her eyes glowing almost as much as her hair.

"You... You're dad put Bourbon in it again eh?" He said, chuckling and looking down at his own drink, feeling awkward and unsure where to proceed.

She stared for a second, taking the time to process her own new information.

"No."

His head shot up, understanding that new information faster than anything so far. They went back to discussing the case. This of course being the first, but not only, priority.


End file.
